villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Federation (Call of Duty: Ghosts)
The Federation, officially the Federation of the Americas (FA) (Spanish: Federación de las Américas), is a political, economic and military union of North American, Central American, South American and Caribbean nations (Latin America) where it serves as the main antagonistic faction in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The Federation's capital is Caracas, Venezuela. While it is unknown who leads the Federation itself, Gabriel T. Rorke is one of their top agents. History In an alternate 21st century, the Federation was established around 2014-2015 after the entire Middle East was completely destabilized, leaving the world's superpowers (U.S., Russia, China, India, NATO etc.) in complete turmoil. Among this chaos, the Federation was formed and united all of South America under its banner and began to control vast amounts of oil reserves. Around in mid-2015, the anti-American leader General Diego Almagro ordered all U.S. citizens within Federation territory to be imprisoned or executed, prompting the U.S. military being forced to invade Caracas in an effort to eliminate the Federation leader. The operation was a success, but Rorke was left behind and soon was found and tortured for years until he finally submitted to the will of the Federation. Two years after Operation: Return to Sender, the Federation had invaded and occupied the rest of the non-Federation nations in Latin America in Central America and the Caribbean. Around in the same time, the Federation had sent troops in order to take over the ODIN (Orbital Defense Initiative) space station, resulting in the deaths of 27 million U.S. citizens and they conducted their invasion of the United States. War with the United States 10 years later in the year 2027, the remnant U.S. forces have fought the Federation to a bloody stalemate and have taken over small parts of southern Texas. At the same time, the front lines are fought in the ruins of destroyed U.S. cities and the U.S. military has renewed their efforts to repel the invaders, but the Federation still advances. The law and order are almost non-existent due to the Federation's attacks, leaving the U.S. military to stand on its own. An elite special operations unit within the U.S. military called Task Force STALKER, also known as the Ghosts, has been fighting Federation soldiers, however, Rorke has been hunting them down simultaneously. During a Ghost raid on a Federation forward operating base in a ruined stadium at the destroyed San Diego, the Federation invaded the only active U.S. military base in Los Angeles, California, forcing the U.S. forces to fall back. On June 15, 2027, the Ghosts had given intelligence, revealing Rorke's location and had sneak into Caracas to gain more intelligence from R&D leader Victor H. Ramos. The latest intelligence was acquired and Rorke was captured at the floating industrial complex in the Gulf of Mexico, but he was rescued moments later and the Federation was soon revealed that they have been constructing LOKI, an orbital space station similar to ODIN and made from the remaining spare parts of the satellite that crashed 10 years earlier. As the war with the United States progressed, the Federation naval fleet began to advance into the U.S. mainland and the U.S. military had launched a massive counter-attack in an effort to continue the fight against them. After the US using the captured LOKI to fire all its payload to decimate multiple Federation infantry regimes, tank battalions and the entire naval fleets, the Federation loses more than half of their military power and no longer be able to pose threat to the US or the rest of the world. Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Imperialists